Alvin Marsh
Alvin Marsh is a supporting antagonist in Stephen King's It. He is the widowed spouse of the late Elfrida Marsh and the abusive father of Beverly Marsh. He is also a form Pennywise uses to frighten Beverley, since she is afraid of him. It is also implied, in the novel and 2017 film, that he sexually abuses his own daughter. He was portrayed by Frank C. Turner in the miniseries, and Stephen Bogaert in the 2017 film. Personality Like Henry Bowers's father Butch and Eddie Corcoran's stepfather Richard Macklin, Al is an abusive parent. While beating Beverly, he constantly tends to say “Sometimes, I worry about you, Bevvie, sometimes I worry a lot.”. While he often abused Beverly in the worst ways imaginable, however, Al could also be truly kind, loving, and empathetic to Beverly. However, even his kindness has a dark side; it is implied that he has incestuous feelings for, and molests her as well as beats her. Stephen King's IT (film) 1958 While Alvin Marsh is sitting in his chair drinking alcohol and watching television, Beverly was tidying up in the bathroom when IT's presence in the voices of lost children begin to taunt Beverly from the drain in the sink. Then the children's voices morph into IT's voice and a big red balloon rises from the drain in the sink and explodes, flooding the sink and covering Beverly in blood. As would be expected, Beverly begins screaming and attracts the attention of her father. He comes in, believing that a peeping Tom was looking in on his precious daughter, and ends up hitting her across the face. (He worries about her, he worries a lot.) She realizes that he cannot see the blood that covers the bathroom and decides to tell him instead of the blood that she saw a big spider. He leaves after checking out the drain, much to the horror of Beverly as he covers his own hands in the mysterious blood. The blood does not disappear, and she shows it to her friends a day or so later. The Losers' Club helps clean it up when her father is gone one day. 1985 Twenty-seven years later, an adult Beverly arrives in town and goes to her old home. She sees her father's name on the doorbell, but when she rings it, an old woman comes out. She introduces herself as Mrs. Kersh, who tells Beverly that Alvin has been dead for five years. Beverly checks the doorbell and realizes that she apparently mistaken and that the name is Kersh. She apologizes and Mrs. Kersh invites her in for tea. Beverly accepts and discovers that the place has been entirely redecorated. She freshens up in the bathroom and hastily plugs the drain. She runs a bit of water and then hesitates, and when Mrs. Kersh calls out to her, asking her what is taking her so long. Beverly realizes that the sink is now halfway full of water from the leaky faucet. She goes to have tea with Mrs. Kersh, who nastily slurps down her tea. Beverly realizes that the woman's teeth are rotting, and discovers that her tea has transformed into blood (feces in the book). She drops the cup and realizes that it did say "Marsh" on the doorbell. Pennywise then adopts the voice of her father, another great fear of hers since childhood, who says that he wishes that Beverly would be wise to leave while she can. Alvin tells Beverly that he always worried about her, he always worried alot, causing Beverly to become frightened of him. Alvin chases after Beverly, trapping her into a corner near the locked door and admitted that he loved beating her up, he beaten her because he secretly wanted to rape her. He also told her that nobody who died in Derry really died. Alvin chases Beverly to the door, attempting to grab her as Beverly screams "You're not real! You're not even alive!", then Beverly manages to escape into the streets. He later dies of unknown causes, but was most likely eaten by Pennywise. 2017 film Like in the novel, Alvin is sexually abusive towards his daughter, Beverly. After she came home from the pharmacy, her father shows up in front of her and passionately sniffs her hair. This cause Beverly to have an emotional breakdown and cut of her ponytail. Later, he found Ben's poem in her underwear drawer and gets mad at her. He asks Bev if she's still his little girl, but she finally deny's him. Alvin snaps and attempts to rape his daughter, but Bev fights back, runs into the bathroom and hides in the shower. Alvin kicks the door open and looks for her. Moments later, Beverly hits him in the face with a toilet seat, either killing him or knocking him unconscious. At the end of the film, Beverly says she will be staying the town sheriff and his family, implying that Alvin has been imprisoned for abusing her. Quotes IT (Novel) 1990 TV Miniseries *"I worry about you, Bevvy. Sometimes, I worry a lot!" *"Have you been doing something that you shouldn't be doing?" *"Have you been fooling around with some boy?" *"POETRY from some boy?!" *"Not even 12 and already fooling around with some boy!" *"You come here!" *"Don't make me come and collect you, Bevvy!" *"What did you say?!" *"You get the hell right back here, Bevvy!" *"You get back here or by God, I'll whip the skin off you'!" *"Speak up, girl!!" * "It won't do you any good to run away from me, Bevvy!" 2017 film * "Bevvy, Are you still my little girl?" * "You worry me Bevvy, you worry me a lot." * "I know what's in boys minds when they look at you Bevvy. I know it all too well." Gallery 159.jpg 160.jpg 165.jpg Beverly-stephen-kings-it-28545725-520-333.jpg It_Image33.jpg it_Image34.jpg it_Image35.jpg Stephen-King-s-IT-stephen-kings-it-28545794-500-320.jpg 11marsh.jpg Beverly-annette-otoole-7204945-720-400.jpg 26906.jpg Category:Abusers Category:Book Villains Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Misogynists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Parents Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Perverts Category:Control Freaks Category:Related to Hero Category:Brutes Category:Addicts Category:Disciplinarians Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Paranoid Category:Rapists Category:Male Category:Love rivals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Obsessed Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Cheater Category:Honorable Category:Extremists Category:Imprisoned Category:Presumed Deceased